MCU (Mutipoint Control Unit) is a device that it can be used teleconference to articulate provided signals from remote place through conference call. The MCU establishes conference calls between three or more people for converged audio signal (included voice), video signal and data conferences.
Often referred to as a bridge, an MCU can provide audio-only services or any combination of audio, video and data, depending on the capabilities of each participant's terminal. A conventional MCU generally makes a combined downmix signal using at least two downmix signals for teleconference.
The conventional MCU can t control gain and panning of each signal which is constituted the downmix signals, output signal of the conventional MCU. Therefore, to control the individual object signals, the input signal of the conventional MCU can be audio signal that contains multi-object signals.
However, an apparatus and method for decoding whole multi-object signals needs a wide bandwidth. Accordingly, a new apparatus and method for decoding multi-object signals is needed to relieve the resource requirement like the wide bandwidth.